A number of vehicles, including higher end cars, include collision avoidance or forward collision warning systems. Such systems can detect a collision with an object that is within some threshold distance of the vehicle, for instance using radar or a camera. When a collision is detected, the system automatically applies braking to slow or stop the vehicle.